deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucario
Lucario, also known as the Aura Pokémon, is a creature from the Pokémon series. He appears in the 80th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Lucario VS Renamon, where he faces off against Renamon from the Digimon series. History Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and Pokémon 448 in the Pokédex, is a Fighting/Steel Type Pokémon which evolves from Riolu via friendship during daytime. They are rare and usually live on mountains far away from humans to train, but are extremely loyal and prideful once caught, with a natural sense of justice. They are able to manipulate an energy named Aura, which enables them to sense enemies or prey from afar, create projectiles and even communicate with humans via telepathy. The most popular and commonly known Lucario belonged to Sir Aaron. Lucario was Sir Aaron's student, but when he tried to stop a war, Lucario followed him and was sealed in his staff, so that Lucario may not suffer the same fate Sir Aaron would, as he sacrificed himself to save the Tree of Beginning. Years later, Ash Ketchum would accidentally free Lucario, and together they would try to save the disturbed Tree of Beginning and Mew. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 3'11" | 119 cm * Weight: 119 lbs | 54 kg * Pokémon Type: Steel & Fighting * The Aura Pokémon * Habitat: Mountains * High attack power * Evolves from Riolu * Well known Trainers: Sir Aaron, Riley, Maylene, Korrina Techniques * Bone Rush ** Hits 2 to 5 times * Metal Claw * Heal Pulse ** Restores 50% health * Calm Mind ** Increases Special Attack ** Increases Special Defense * Swords Dance ** Sharply increases Attack power * Counter * Metal Sound * Feint * Power-Up Punch ** Increases Attack power * Extreme Speed ** So fast it always strikes first * Close Combat ** Deals high damage but lowers user's defenses * Dragon Pulse * Aura Sphere ** An energy projectile formed from user's Aura ** Wide spread of damage ** Never misses a target Feats * Mangled a steel claw * Riolu can lift a 573 lb Gigalith * Dodged multiple logs while blinded * Survived Registeel's strangehold * Caused explosion which destroyed a roof * Overpowered Regirock's hyper beam * Moved faster than eyesight * Riley's Lucario destroyed his own Pokeball! One Minute Melee Lucario appeared in Season 1 of ''One Minute Melee'', where he fought his rival Renamon, which ended in a draw. DBX Lucario also appeared in a DBX episode, where he fought Ryu from the Street Fighter series. He ended up both losing to him, and getting caught in by Ryu in his Pokémon Go app. Gallery 447Riolu_DP_anime.png|as a Riolu Lucario Sprite.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee, DBX and DEATH BATTLE Lucario_Aura_Sphere.gif|Aura Sphere Lucario_Bone_Rush.gif|Bone Rush Lucario_Metal_Claw.gif|Metal Claw Lucario_Swords_Dance.gif|Swords Dance Lucario's Aura Sensing.gif|Lucario sensing Aura Mega-Lucario-Screenshot-4-Pokemon-X-Y.jpg|Close Combat Trivia * Lucario is the 6th Pokémon to appear in Death Battle ** The first were Pikachu, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, and Mewtwo. ** Lucario is the first Pokémon in Death Battle to not be from the first Generation. ** Lucario is also the second Pokémon to fight a combatant from the Digimon series, with the first being Charizard (and Red) who fought Agumon and Tai. ***Lucario is however the first Pokémon character to defeat a Digimon character. ** He is also the 7th combatant from Pokémon to appear in Death Battle. With the others being the aforementioned Pokémon, and the 6th being Red. *Lucario is one of the few combatants that is both an individual and a species, with the others being Yoshi, The Terminator, Pikachu, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Agumon and Renamon. *Lucario is one of 20 combatants to fight in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee against the same person. The others are Deadpool, Deathstroke, Dan Hibiki, Hercule Satan, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Shadow, Vegeta, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Renamon, Luigi, Tails, Mario, Sonic, Sephiroth, Vergil, Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. ** Lucario and Renamon were the first two to have their One Minute Melee end in a tie, the second pair of combatants to do this are Sephiroth and Vergil. *Lucario is the 12th male to face against a female in DEATH BATTLE, ''after Boba Fett, Yoshi, Justin Bieber, Starscream, Gaara, Dante, The Meta, The Scout, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool and Nathan Drake, with the next one being Thor. **Lucario is the fourth male to beat a female, after Yoshi, Dante and Roronoa Zoro. *In ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Lucario is voiced by the English dub actor for Goku. *Lucario is the third character to have a win, a loss and a tie, with the first two characters being Ryu and Deadpool, and next four being Mario, Sephiroth, Vergil and Kenshiro. References * Lucario on Wikipedia * Lucario on Bulbapedia * Lucario on Pokémon Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:DBX Loser Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:One-Minute Melee Draw Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Monster Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Ki Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Light Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Metal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Protagonists Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon